Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is a vehicle featured in the [[Twisted_Metal_(Series)|Twisted Metal series'']]. Driven by the clown-themed killer, Needles Kane, Sweet Tooth has appeared in every game in the series to date. Due to its strong association with Needles, Sweet Tooth is often mistaken to be the name of the driver as well as the vehicle itself. Sweet Tooth is depicted as an old-fashioned ice cream truck with pink polka dots patterning its white-painted chassis. Its exact shape varies between games, but it is usually extremely boxy and cumbersome-looking. Fittingly, its in-game stats favor armor and power over speed and handling. One of the vehicle's most memorable features is the decoration atop its roof: a macabre clown head seemingly in the likeness of Needles himself. It mimics its driver's flaming scalp with fiery orange hair or actual flames, depending on the incarnation. In some versions of ''Twisted Metal, the clown head is also the source of Needles' signature Napalm Cone weapon; a massive burning projectile that can home in on enemy vehicles. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van 'Sweet Tooth' While it drives like a bathtub on wheels, this baby is POWERFUL! Watch out for its napalm ice cream cones! Driver: Needles Kane An escaped mental patient, Sweet Tooth is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything else in the world... his best friend. When Driving It: '''Flaming Ice Cream Cones may sound like they don't do much damage, but they do. Sweet Tooth has one of the most powerful special weapons in the game. '''When Fighting It: Stick and move with it. Do not let it face you or you'll get nailed with homing missiles. Vehicle Type: Special Weapon: 5/5 * Napalm Cone: A scorching scoop of flaming ice cream! Comes in Vanilla or Chocolate! Speed: 1/5 Handling: 1/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: ISKREEM (Ice Cream, or I Scream) Special Weapon Sound Effect: Sweet Tooth Laugh Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Napalm Cones: Homing pink cone missiles that wave in mid-air and are more accurate from longer ranges. They regenerate quickly and can be spammed; however, they are not very strong. Speed: 1/5 License Plate: ISKREEM PlayStation Sweet Tooth appears as a hidden vehicle, revealed by pressing ( ↑ L1 Δ → ) in the vehicle selection screen. PC Sweet Tooth appears as a hidden vehicle, revealed by pressing ("gloriousicecream") in the vehicle selection screen. Twisted Metal III Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Van Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * Flaming Head: Launches a giant remote bomb shaped as Sweet Tooth's flaming head. It explodes when it comes in contact with any vehicle or when you detonate it. Speed: 2/5 To play as him, either beat the game with any character, or input ←, ←, ←, →, → at the Password screen. Twisted Metal 4 Sweet Tooth, returns as the boss of The Carnival level and the final overall boss of the game. It can be unlocked as a playable vehicle upon completing Tournament Mode once as any character, or inputting Start, R1, →, →, ← at the Password screen. Its driver is once again Needles Kane. Vehicle Type: Chevrolet Step Van Vehicle Type: Armored Ice Cream Truck Handling: ?? Armor: ?? Speed: ?? Special Weapon: ?? :Henchmen: This is the most powerful special weapon in the game. Just one of these can kill small and most medium-sized vehicles. When fired, three orbs in the shape of ominous clown faces home in on their targeted adversary and traps them. The blue orb summons electricity that pulls the enemy toward its center and can be nearly impossible to escape from. The green orb relentlessly fires M.I.R.V missiles, and the red orb shoots flames. These orbs can also navigate through walls and the ground, and in their final stage, they emit huge explosions, causing an immense amount of damage. Ending ''Note: This ending is shared with all other boss vehicles of the game as well as custom vehicles.'' Twisted Metal: Black This ice cream truck's whimsical nature hides the truck's true function - a place for Needles to commit his treacherous acts. Its appearance makes it easy to lure his most innocent victims; and more often than not, the freezer is used to store other "items" besides the frozen treats Needles sells. The truck's heavy control and slow speed are offset by the devastating nature of its Special Attack. Vehicle: Dodge Power Wagon 'Sweet Tooth' Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Control: 5/10 Speed: 4/10 Armor: 8/10 Special Weapon: 7/10 *Sweet Bot - When activated, Sweet Tooth will transform into a towering contraption, setting numerous hidden missile racks to firing position before firing its payload (with shooting style similar to zoomy missiles). The missiles have their own auto homing mechanism. This contraption may have partly inspired the "Tower Tooth" vehicle. -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "S-Tooth" Vehicle Blip Color: Pink Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Beware of this ice cream truck's Special Weapon - a tasty, yet deadly, ricocheting frozen treat with auto target re-acquisition action! If Sweet Tooth misses the first time, watch out for the rebound! Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: 1941 Ford COE/Tasty Treats Ice Cream Truck Armor: 7/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 5/10 Handling: 6/10 Special Weapon: Fires ice cream ricochets that bounce off walls for an extended period of time. Twisted Metal: Head-On Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck (Chevrolet Task-Force Panel) Handling: 2 Armor: 8 Special Weapon: 6 *'Napalm Cone:' Fires flaming napalm cones from the top of the ice cream truck. It has slight homing ability and can bounce off walls, however the ricochets cannot home in on targets. Speed: 2 Twisted Metal: Lost In addition to his classic vehicle, Needles Kane is the driver of Gold Tooth. The vehicle is the same as Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck from Twisted Metal: Black, but painted in gold. It has the same special weapon, but the special is stronger and the vehicle has stronger armor. It can be unlocked by beating Twisted Metal: Lost on hard difficulty level. Vehicle: Golden Sweet Tooth/Dodge Power Wagon Driver: Needles Kane Twisted Metal (2012) The vehicle is another rendition of the iconic ice cream truck. The primary special weapon is "Laughing Ghost", the clown head will launch off the truck and can penetrate through walls to reach its target, very similar to Spectre's "Ghost Missile", but with a little more power. The secondary special weapon gives the player the ability to turn into a robot AKA "Sweet Bot". Much like in Twisted Metal: Black, except now you are no longer limited to the ground. It can fly (which uses your turbo) and slam down on the ground to send out a shockwave (Sweet Slam). The higher the drop, the more damage it does. It can also turbo charge into opponents with the "Sixaxis Slam" and throw its clown head (Laughing Death), like the Headless Horseman. Though the normal Laughing Ghost does 40 damage when fired in Truck mode, Laughing Death only deals 20 and cannot go through walls. For whatever reason, this vehicle also has incredible ramming power, even being able to inflict heay ram damage on Darkside. Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van Driver: Needles Kane Faction leader: The Clowns Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Speed: 3/5 (60/125) Armor: 4/5 (250 Points) Special Weapons: 5/5 * Laughing Ghost (40 Points),' '''Sweet Bot (Laughing Death: 25 Points, Drop Attack: 55 Points) '''Overall:' 12/15 License Plate: SWEET (Sweet) Here's the music that plays from the truck: Sweet Bot has heightened stats as opposed to Sweet Tooth. During his bot mode, he has a higher armor endurance rate, along with a more powerful special attack. His attacks are more powerful (With the exception of Laughing Death, which only deals 20 damage. Compared to the Sweet Tooth counterpart, Laughing Ghost, this is significantly weaker). Trivia General *Sweet Tooth is the only vehicle in the series to have the same driver in every game. *Sweet Tooth is one of three vehicles to have appeared in every game. The others being Mr. Grimm and Warthog. *In TM and TMIII, Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head." However, a flaming clown head is adorned atop his truck. *Sweet Tooth is one of two vehicles to use the same model in more than one game, since it uses the same model in TM1 and TM2. This also applies to Minion. * In TM1 and TM2, the head on top of Sweet Tooth is a 2D sprite that always faces towards the screen and if in multiplayer the head will face the 2nd player. This is to give the ice cream truck a living personality. In every other game in the series, it is the opposite: a 3D model that always looks forward, except in TMIII, TMB, and TM:L, where it endlessly spins around clockwise unless it is transformed into Sweet Bot. * Sweet Tooth was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City, though its special weapon was never given its final touches in development. Twisted Metal (1995) *Sweet Tooth's Special Weapon sound effect plays when the player gets a game over. Twisted Metal 2 *Confirmed by a few - Sweet Tooth's special can have an alternative. Instead of up and down it goes in a spiral similar to Dark Tooth's - a player did it on the PS1 - Jumping into the water from the far right pier, free mode (Free Mode?) - Hong Kong level (Confirmed) The cones also seem to veer to the right and are less likely to hit their target. (Confirmed by who? Many players have shown that this does not work; although getting Sweet Tooth's special to have an alternative IS possible) *Minion and Sweet Tooth cannot be selected as AI opponents in deathmatch mode; however, Sweet Tooth still randomly spawns as an AI opponent. Twisted Metal III * Unlike in TM2, it is now possible to choose Sweet Tooth as an AI opponent, however, it must be manually selected. Twisted Metal 4 *In the introduction, Sweet Tooth, oddly, does not have a flaming clown head adorned on top of it. However, ironically, it does have the pole for which the head rests on. *Sweet Tooth's Special Weapon is called "Henchmen." However, when the player is destroyed by a CPU Sweet Tooth's Henchmen, the "Destroyed by ___________" message that appears on-screen erroneously refers to it as "MIRVBaby." *His special is considered the most overpowered, likely referencing his wish to be the star of Twisted Metal in the game's intro. Twisted Metal: Black *''TM:B'' is the first game in the series to feature an extended-hood version of Sweet Tooth. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl (none) Twisted Metal: Head-On (none) Twisted Metal: Lost * The Sweet Tooth truck model is actually smaller than in its predecessor TM:B Twisted Metal (2012) *At the paint shop, Sweet Tooth can be customized to look like Dark Tooth if the player so chooses. ** Sweet Tooth can also be customized to look like Gold Tooth, after installing patch 1.05. However, unlike TM:L, there is no statistical difference, only aesthetically. *Sweet Bot's original design included a machine gun on its right arm. However, for the final version of the game, this machine gun was removed. It may have been removed due to the fact that it could have possibly made Sweet Tooth even more overpowered, as it already had the ability of flight, Sweet Slam, the charge attack, Laughing Death, and Laughing Ghost. It's possible, however, that the machine gun would have replaced the normal mounted guns sidearm and wouldn't have been another weapon on its own. ** However, Sweet Bot does get a machine gun on its right arm in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. * Sweet Bot is likely a homage to the popular series and movies, . Collectible Statue The 1/6 scale collectible statue of Twisted Metal: Sweet Tooth from Gaming Heads (the maker of the statue). For more details: http://www.gamingheads.com/twisted-metalr-sweet-tooth-exclusive-statue.html Category:Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles